Running With The Shadow Wolves
by Dark Fasha's Phoenix
Summary: Remus Lupin mated the most feared werewolf in all of Britain at 16 his life was turned upside down by war, family and just because of life in general. Finding out people who he had loved weren't who he thought was the last straw for him and now; well now he had to put his family back together to protect his cub. He would do anything for his cub.


**Running With The Shadow Wolves**

**Only The Beginning **

He had been back home at his apartment for a week, He missed Hogwarts he missed the Marauder's so much, his parent's had of course told him he could go home to their cottage but he didn't want to make them uncomfortable any more than they were already what with his werewolf status. The summer before he had made a decision that he did want to meet the werewolf who had bitten him at first he thought that maybe he was crazy but he did want to meet him and so he did; he had met Fenrir Greyback. When they met something had happened that he hadn't expected but it made it no less exciting nor nerve wracking Remus had fallen head over heels in love with the Alpha and the whole time they had been separated whilst Remus had been at school had driven him insane he had needed Fenrir so badly but the man had been on the other side of the country. Now here he was the end of his seventh year in his small two bed apartment in Hogsmeade looking around at his surroundings taking in the blank white walls, charcoal coloured plush carpet and the battered, well worn soft brown leather sofa and chair which encircled the small one drawer wooden coffee table.

The dim light from the lamp on the bookshelf which stood next to the fireplace, he sighed rubbing a hand over his face and left his bags by the sofa. Turning he headed to the small kitchenette cut off by a corner wall and breakfast bar he figured he would see what he had in the cupboards even though he thought his mum had been and maybe put some food in the fridge.

Opening the cupboards was one option but then again he thought whilst he lent against the counter maybe not eating tonight would be a good idea, he felt drowsy or drunk maybe he wasn't all that sure. There was knock at his door he looked through the peephole seeing who was on the other side he unlatched the smiling in greeting to the man in front of him. The man who he spoke of was his mate, his mate who currently held a feral grin on his face his deep golden eyes glowed hungrily.

"Hello love" his deep, baritone voice rumbled Remus's eyes lowered until he starred through half lidded eyes up at the man "Hello Fen" Fenrir's grin changed to a soft smile, his eyes softening.

"So, am I allowed in or am I in the doghouse because I didn't pick you up from the station?" he asked his younger lover, Remus rolled his eye's moving to one side allowing the bigger man in. Closing the door behind him he leaned against it biting his lower lip whilst Fenrir took in his lover's appearance, he noted to himself that Remus though he was clearly happy was skinnier than when he last saw him he looked almost sickly. It angered him that his lover looked ill when he had gotten him so healthy correction healthier than he had been, Remus stood there considering all his thoughts on the man before him and what he now wished he could say to him. How many times? How many times had he kept wishing for Fenrir to show but he never did? He knew why of course after all he had been finding them a home.

Fen was sacrificing his own comfort for Remus the rest of the pack thought it was hilarious that their Alpha was changing all for his submissive mate; how many times had Remus believed himself to be abandoned by the man? Remus couldn't believe it that at sixteen he was mated to Fenrir Greyback of all people to say he was shocked was an understatement.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the alpha "Where were you?" he questioned Fen's brow furrowed "I thought you knew why I didn't pick you up" Remus rolled his eyes at him "I meant last month Fen" instead of replying however Fenrir moved towards the younger man his moves proving to be every bit the predator he was.

Remus was backed against the door through a deliberate choice he made his own moves clear that he knew what he was doing that he was in fact inviting the alpha to lay his claim and the way Fenrir was stalking him he couldn't wait for what was about to come. Remus was almost shaking he was nervous, but he was going to show the man he loved just how much he loved him; how much he had missed him and what he wanted in his life with him.

The hulking figure of the alpha overshadowed the slight man his rippling hard pecs were well defined underneath the worn. Tight grey t shirt he wore Remus's eyes roved over the contours; licking his lips he was thinking about the solid sculpted abs that the tall, tanned man held under said shirt. This was what they had both wanted what they had both been waiting for.

Their eyes caught in that brief moment all thoughts were gone and instinct had taken over, Fenrir's hands were on either side of Remus head he leaned down towards the smaller man gently placing his lips on Remus lips kissing him slowly and cautious before both of them used their hands on each other's bodies before they became more frantic. Remus undid the other mans torn blue jeans forcing the zip apart before he pushed his hand downwards grabbing a hold of the large, thick member using his other hand as leverage to deepen the kiss, Fenrir used his left arm to encircle his mate's back pushing them closer together his other hand was up Remus untucked shirt grazing along his skin before coming to his nipples pinching and rubbing them.

Somehow through their actions they had fell to the floor but hadn't cared to notice as they were so immersed in each other ripping and tearing at their clothes; kissing, biting and stroking each other's bodies they were so engrossed in what they were doing they never realised how quickly they had become naked. Their skin touching one another after so much time apart made their bodies feel like they were alight as if they were surrounded by fire their passion had created they never once noticed the magic surrounding them never once realising that their actions what would be created that night would not be known for awhile yet though it would change their lives forever.

Months later Remus was in the very same simple apartment he had been living in for the past couple years wrapping his arms around himself, the slight swell of his stomach was only slightly noticeable when he did this. Feeling alone he sighed heavily before moving to curl up on his sofa taken the grey throw from the back of it as he did so he wrapped it around him snuggling under it trying to steal whatever warmth it would create as he wondered what he was going to do. He didn't know where Fenrir was he hadn't heard from him since he was last there and now not only had he not herd from him or his friends even but he now found out he was pregnant, lost his job and if he didn't find another soon he could face losing his flat which was obviously something he didn't want to face.

Perhaps he would take his parents up on their offer of moving back home for awhile his parents kept saying they didn't see him enough as it was, for Lyall Lupin to say that to his son a son whom he had a strained relationship with meant that they had been distant enough for the man to notice and for it to bother him. He wanted to know what he was suppose to do his mate was suppose to be there yet he wasn't he needed his mate for support, his parents hell his friends were meant to support him; that wasn't to say they hadn't supported him as they had so many times even going as far as becoming illegal animagi to keep him company during full moon's they were the best friends he could ever ask for. Rubbing his left hand over his stomach Remus looked down thinking over and over again about what the baby would look like, what could he name the baby or if the baby would be born a werewolf like he and Fenrir both were or whether the baby would be born fully human.


End file.
